


grip

by Anonymous



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which matt and bearface are alone





	grip

**Author's Note:**

> please note I don’t actually pair anyone in this band together except for with their significant others

Ciaran’s back arches as Matt fucks him.  
His legs splay out, wide open and dangling loose. His hands lie back, shakily grasping at the sheets.  
Matt slows to light a cigarette, his low moans now traveling out in smoke. Ciaran tilts his head back, eventually just turning it to the side.  
“Quit trying to hide your face,” Matt chides, blowing smoke down to Ciaran, “Let me see your face, beautiful.”  
Ciaran, breathing labored, turns his head to look at him, smiling shyly when they make eye contact. Matt removes the cigarette from his mouth to give him small kisses; one on soft, pouty lips and the other on a silver nose ring adorning a button nose. Taking a drag and thrusting his hips again, he attempts to get back in the pattern Ciaran likes: not necessarily rough, but quick.  
He seats himself all the way in, moving his hips methodically and hoping he’ll find his prostate. Not exactly a sound technique, but it’s not like Ciaran can recognize that Matt’s on a quest.  
A quest that he must’ve completed successfully, as on a particularly rough thrust forward, Ciaran gasps and moans, loud and so unlike him.  
Matt keeps his cigarette in his mouth and focuses on hitting that spot, desperate to hear him sound like that again. Knowing Ciaran is going to climax soon, he strokes his cock, pleased with the sounds he makes due to the overstimulation.  
“Fuck, Ciaran,” Matt mutters around his cigarette, “You’re a mess, baby. You’re so loud.” His low, gravelly moans increasing in volume, Ciaran cums, his mouth wide open and gasping. Matt smiles and takes the cigarette out of his mouth, putting it out on the piece of stomach exposed by the lift of Ciaran’s shirt. The muscles contract and Ciaran winces, his dick twitching.  
After thoroughly grinding it into Ciaran’s skin, Matt flicks his cigarette to the general direction of the trash can. He pulls out and peels the condom off, putting it to the side as he strokes himself off over Ciaran.  
Matt grins as Ciaran looks up at him with endearment. His hand travels up to hold his, interlocking their fingers. Matt’s heart almost aches at how sweet it all is, even as he cums on his chest. Ciaran swipes some up off the stained fabric with his fingers, licking it off with a silent and sinister expression. He sputters and smacks his tongue, making a face of disgust.  
“Fuck. I forgot we had pizza today. Ugh.”  
Gingerly and childlike, Matt laughs, diving next to Ciaran on his stomach. He leans over him, making direct eye contact before kissing him, sweetly.  
“We should probably clean up, dude,” Matt sighs.  
Ciaran groans something indecipherable and turns the other way, pulling a blanket over his head.


End file.
